Paper Planes (Avengers x Reader)
by KOREAlchemist
Summary: Someone has been sending you mysterious love letters in the form of paper airplanes! Endings to come soon!
1. Intro

Paper Planes (Avengers x Reader) (Intro)

"Finally!" You groan as you lean back in your chair to look at the bland, grey tiles on the ceiling. Working a desk job at S.H.I.E.L.D. was bad enough but after dealing with seven hours of incident reports, you'd swear that Director Fury was trying to kill you with paperwork.

Your mind and eyes fell back down to earth when you felt a throbbing feeling in your wrists. Holding a pen constantly for hours must have cramped your hand up so you started to rub them, soothing the tense muscles.

Without warning, something light but sharp hit you on the side of the face. You glared towards the direction of where the object hit you, to see if a jokester was snickering at your pain but you found none and returned your focus to the unidentified flying projectile. To your surprise, it was a report file folded into a paper airplane.

"A paper plane?" You pick up the delicate form to find something written on the inside. You carefully unfold it to reveal its message.

"You look lovely today, (y/n)," the comment causes a blush to crawl across your face. You never would have believed in a million years that someone here at S.H.I.E.L.D. liked you. Curious, you look all over the document to discover the origin of the note but you fail to find any.

"Who would send this?" You inquire as you try to mentally uncover the identity of the mystery writer. Who here could possibly have a crush on you?

You have a crush though, he was one of the Avengers but you knew it would never happen. You were just a boring agent and he was this amazing, smart, funny, and not to mention handsome man. Your mind clouds up with warm, romantic thoughts when he strolls around your workspace ever so often, his kind smile and soft eyes made you melt in your seat.

As you sit in total bliss, the daydream is abruptly popped by the familiar voice of your boss.

"(y/n), do you have Friday's incident reports done yet?" Director Fury barks out.

"Oh, of course! Here you go," You hand the file to your boss. He nods and leaves, and you return to the note. "Who are you, my secret love?" You wistfully ask no one in particular as you continue your work.

Weeks pass and you receive additional paper planes, each commenting on your looks, personality, and their feelings for you. Figuring out the identity of the aviation poet was driving you up the wall. How could someone fly a paper plane without you noticing who it was? You sit at your desk, ready to pull your (h/c) hair out of your head.

"(y/n), you're an S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, for Christ's sake! Why can't you figure this out?" you mentally smack yourself.

As if right on cue, another plane glides onto your desk. You sit up and scan the area to see . . . no one.

"Great. Just great," You plop yourself back in your swivel chair and unfold the newest compliment.

"Meet me at 8 in the main lobby tonight," ecstatic your mind begins to flood with emotions.

You run back to your apartment after work to dress up for your enigmatic poet. You wore a (f/c) dress with a sweetheart neckline with a (b/s) pendant. You pull your (h/c) hair in a messy bun and complete the ensemble with a pair of sleek, black heels. You look at the clock to see the time is 7:45. Your heels click on the concreter as you run into the lobby with only five minutes to spare. Your lungs are screaming for air as grab your knees to steady yourself. You felt a hand on your shoulder. You quickly stood up and turned around to find . . .


	2. Steve's ending

Steve ending:

Steve Rogers, the Star Spangled man himself, stood before you. Your cheeks flushed into a peculiar shade of red.

"Hello (y/n), are you ok?" You never thought that the super soldier would never even look at you, much less talk to you! He was an Avenger, one of America's greatest heroes and you were just some low level agent working a menial desk job yet that didn't stop you from having a crush on him. He was just perfect; strong, honest, caring, handsome, the list goes on but you knew every other girl at the office was just drooling over him too. You were in a sea of fangirls all after the same man. You snapped back when he waved his hand over your face, calling your name.

"Yeah." You barely managed to squeak. "I was just running a bit late for a meeting." You patted some dust of your dress and then you noticed that Steve never took his off you. Your cheeks began to burn.

"It's no problem, ma'am." He rubbed his neck as a slight blush covered his face," You look lovely, (y/n)."

"T-thank you, Steve." It felt weird getting a compliment from the super soldier but he was a gentlemen; it was in his nature to be kind and sweet.

"Like the day I first sent you that paper plane." Shock enveloped your face.

"Y-you sent me those paper planes?"

Your question was met with a simple nod.

"But why me?" You asked. What made you different then so many other girls who would kill to be where you are right now?

"Because you're you." He took hold of your hands and gently caressed them with his thumbs. You felt weak, as if his big, strong hands could break you small, fragile ones but you knew he wouldn't. You rested your head on his chest. He leaned in and whispered in your ear.

"I like that you're original, not trying to be something you're not." You felt like you could melt into those words. He liked you for you. He brought your chin up and closed the gap between you two. His lips were soft and tender which felt nice on your delicate ones. You wished the moment would last forever but you had to break off due to some much needed air. Steve beamed from ear to ear.

"I love you, (y/n.)"

You smiled, got up on your toes, and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too, Steve."

~Epilogue~

You were as happy as a kid on Christmas, getting back from your date with Steve. The two of you were walking up, hand in hand, to your apartment. Stopping at the door, you turned to Steve and asked him a question.

"So Steve, how did you send me those paper planes without getting caught?" How did the most recognizable man at S.H.I.E.L.D. get away with sending you love letters without drawing suspicion to himself?

"I pulled in a favor." He looked a little nervous from the sudden question. You put two and two together.

"Coulson?"

"Yeah." He sighed in defeat.

"That's a little manipulative of you." You gave a light punch to his arm.

Steve gave you a little peck on the cheek and grinned," We should thank him later."

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down to your level.

"Roger that, Captain," you said before pushing your lips against his for a goodnight kiss.


	3. Clint's ending

Clint ending:

It was Natasha, which was a bit strange. Usually she was already at home or on a late night mission elsewhere. You sighed and gave her a weak smile. You had been really hoping that it was Clint Barton, the famed archer of S.H.I.E.L.D. You've always had a crush on Clint since the first day you started working there. He was nice, had a great sense of humor, and was drop-dead handsome. But it simply wasn't meant to be and your dreams died quickly as Natasha started to speak.

"Hey (y/n), can you do me a quick favor?"

"S-sure." You didn't really want to but she was a higher rank then you, so you had to or else.

"I need you to bring up the reports from last month and add this information in." She handed you a small, folded piece of paper and you opened it to find a few field notes.

"Alright." She nodded and turned, walking away as her heels clicked again the hard pavement.

You looked one last time, hoping that your ghost writer was more than just a phantom. You saw no one, sighed, and turned around, your head dipped in disappointment, heading towards your cubicle. You search the area and were relieved to find no late workers or the occasional heavy office sleeper. You pulled up your chair and started the computer.

Waiting for the screen light up, you suddenly felt something lightly tap your head. This caused you to jump out of your seat and quickly turn around to scan the near darkness. Your eyes were greeted with nothing but blackness. You grabbed the object that hit you and plopped back in your seat. Another paper plane. That was it. The final straw. You didn't even open it. You stood up and yelled at the top of your lungs.

"I'm fed up with this! Show me who you are or else I'm leaving!" You stomped your foot and crossed your arms, waiting for a response.

You plea was met with a metallic creak behind you.

"If you actually read my letter, then you'd know who it is."

You spun around and came face to face with an upside down Clint. He was mere inches away from you face, which become consumed by a raging blush. He gave you a simple smile.

"So that's how you snuck all those letters," you teased as got your composure together.

"Took you long enough." He rustled your hair with his free hand which you batted away.

"Clint, that's not fair!" You blew a (h/l) lock away from your eyes.

"So do you wanna find out what the last plane said?" He popped back into the vent, only to jump out it and offer you his hand.

"Fine." You took his hand and he pulled you into a kiss. It was shocking at first; the man you had a crush on since forever was kissing you! But you soon relaxed and placed your free hand on his neck, deepening the kiss. Clint placed his other hand on the small of your back. You were in total bliss until Clint broke off. He rested his head against yours.

"I love you, (y/n)." He grinned like an idiot but a loveable idiot.

"I love you too, Clint," you muttered before you pulled him back in to taste those savory lips again.


	4. Bruce's ending

Bruce ending:

You turned and locked eyes on none other the resident gamma radiation expert, Dr. Bruce Banner. You rarely saw him but when you did he would be so adorable. He would always wring his wrists and shine that beautiful smile everywhere he when. His sweetness and calm demeanor caused you to develop a bit of a crush on the scientist. You sighed and greeted him.

"Oh, Dr. Banner, finally getting out of the lab, I see," you joked. Damn it! Probably not the best word choice when talking to your secret crush. You scratched your neck, trying to brush off the bad comment.

"Well, yes," he chuckled as he rubbed his wrists in his usual nervous manner. He seemed to take your bad remark rather well, thank God. Then there was an awkward silence between the two of you, your gaze wondering to your black heels.

"So," you finally decide to break the silence, "what are you waiting for?" Your locked your (e/c) orbs on to Bruce's chocolate ones. The tension was unbearable. It felt like forever before Bruce decided to speak.

"I was waiting here for you."

A blush grew on your face. You tried to cover it but Bruce gently took peeled your hands from your face and held them, softly rubbing them with his thumbs. It was then that you connected everything together.

"You're the one sending me paper planes, aren't you?"

"Y-yes." He looked worried.

"Why?" You bit your lower lip in anticipation.

"Because," he entwined his fingers with yours, trying to piece the words together," I like you but I thought you would reject me. I know I'm not the easiest guy to be aro-." You stopped him right there.

"Why would I? Bruce, you're like the smartest, sweetest guy I know. You're perfect to me."

"Really?" A grin grew across his face.

"Of course." You freed one of your hands and ruffed up his already messy, brown hair. He batted it away and you giggled at his flustered cheeks.

"Here."

He reached into his pocket and handed you a small, paper plan. The paper was crinkled and showed signs of being stained by a coffee mug. You unfolded it and read the message inside. Bruce looked at you, awaiting your response. You replied by wrapping your hands around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. His eyes grew wide at the sudden embrace but the shock faded and he placed his hands on your hips, pulling you closer to him. You felt him smirk against your lips which sent shivers down your spine. Your lungs screamed for air, so you parted away from him and rested your head on his chest. His chest was warm and soft so you cuddled right in as he held you in his arms.

"I love you too, Bruce."

~Epilogue~

"So how did you send those airplanes, Bruce?" You were curious about the topic all night during your date. Bruce sighed and began to spill the beans.

"Tony helped me create a robot to go through the vents and send them to you."

"Aww, that's so sweet. It must have taken a lot of work to build a robot that could figure its way through the vents and deliver a letter to you safe and sound." Bruce stopped dead in his tracks, his face turning pale.

"(y/n), How many letters did you get?" His voiced was shaky.

"I think about sixteen," you recalled.

"I sent twenty."

You looked at each other then ran in a panicked frenzy towards Stark Tower where you knew a certain vent-loving archer would soon be dead man, facing the wrath of one trained S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and one very angry green giant.


	5. Tony's ending

Tony ending:

You found yourself face to face with the famed billionaire, Tony Stark. Your heart skipped a flutter when he flashed you that perfect smile.

You couldn't help it. Since the first time you met him, you acquired some really strong feelings towards him. To you, he was just amazing. Tony was everything; a genius, billionaire, an engineer, an Avenger, an industrialist … but he was also a playboy. You heard of his escapades around the office; going from woman to the next like tissue paper. It always pained you to see him walking around with other women. You knew they only really wanted him for his wealth or fame but you wanted him for him. He was perfect but it would take a miracle for him to notice you. Yet here you were, here and now, just the two of you and no one else.

"Tony Stark," The name made your tongue feel numb," fancy seeing you here."

"I could say the same," he said in his typical sarcastic tone. You replied in the same manner.

"Can I help you with something?" He was probably waiting for his latest girlfriend to arrive. You shook you head, trying to get the thought out of your system.

"Why yes," He reached for your hand and was starting to take you around the corner;" I can't go on our date with just myself."

You froze right there. Everything was coming together.

"Wait! That means you're the one sending me those planes!" He turned to face you, leaving very little room between your faces. You were in a flustered mess.

"Oh, so now you figured it out," he smirked, "I thought a highly trained S.H.I.E.L.D. agent could have solved it faster than that."

"H-how would I-I know?" you shuddered, trying to cover the already growing blush across your cheeks, "I-it just doesn't seem like you."

"Really?" He began to question you, "If that doesn't seem like me, then how do you see me?"

"Ummm …" You spaced out. What could you say to him that won't blow your feelings out of the water? You were zoned out for what seemed like forever till a familiar voice brought you to your senses.

"(y/n), are you in there?" He waved his hand in front of your face and waited for your response. You finally broke down.

"iseeyouasasmarthandsomecaringsweetfunnyloyalgeniusandiveneverhadthegutstosayitbutiloveyou!"

You idiot! How could you do that? What if this is what Tony wanted? To play with your feelings like he did every other girl? Would you end up like all the others, thrown away like a yesterday newspaper?

Tears were starting to form in the corners of your (e/c) eyes when you felt Tony's hands softy stroke your face. You looked up at him and he slowly covered your lips with his. You couldn't believe it! Tony was kissing you! You ran your fingers through his hair as his arm glided down your spine to grasp the small of your back. You gasped at this which Tony used as a sign to kiss you harder, leaving your lips bruised and tingling. You soon parted, placing your hands on his chest near his arc reactor. He kept one hand around your waist while the other one found its place resting on your cheek.

"I want to know you better," he said, finally breaking the silence, "Will you join me for our date?" He held his hand out, waiting for your hand to fill it.

"How could I say no?" You smiled and took his offer.

"I love you, (y/n)."

"Love you too, Tony." You cuddled up next to him as you walked away to experience this magical night.

~Epilogue~

You had just finished your dinner with Tony when you decided to ask the question was drilling in the back of your skull all night.

"So super genius, how'd you do it?"

"Do what?" He raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of his wine.

"Send those letters, duh." You crossed your arms and gave him a "really?" look.

"Sorry, it's a trade secret." He wasn't gonna give up his best tricks that easily.

"Come on! I wanna know!" You switched tactics, putting a finger on your lips and using your big, old puppy dog eyes on him.

"Please?"

"Alright," he caved in, "I hacked into the security camera's to shut them down while I was there so I couldn't leave a tract . . . and bride a few agents to keep hush hush."

"You know I could report that, you know."

"You wouldn't." He searched your (e/c) eyes for any tract of bluffing but he found nothing.

"How would you know?"

"Well I intend to find that out." You grinned, knowing that you were more than willing to tell him everything he wanted to know.


	6. Thor's ending

Thor ending:

"Lady (y/n)!" The booming voice reassured you of its owner, the Asgardian Thor Odinson. You often saw him wander between offices for time to time, looking over people's shoulders and ask them questions about god knows what. You often wondered what he was asking about but more than that, why he wouldn't ask you. Why not? Did he not like you? You liked him, I mean really liked him. Ok, it was a crush but look at him. He's very dashing and strong but what you really adored was his gentle nature and his somewhat child-like spirit. He was a hoot and you enjoyed every moment you saw him, even now

"Thor, back in Midgard I see. " You hadn't seen him in weeks but you were thrilled to have him back anyway. Thor, on the other hand, looked confused by your statement.

"But I never left," he took your hand into his, "We had to meet like the like the plane of paper said." Your (e/c) orbs sparked. So that's explains it: the paper planes, the absence, the ignoring. It was all making sense.

"You wrote those?" Your question was met with a simple nod.

"Steve taught me to make them," he grinned," Then I acquired some help from Loki to send them to you." You giggled that the thought of all of this happening as it mentally played out in your mind.

"That was really nice of them but why?" You looked up in those nice, slate blue eyes.

"I needed the help because . . ." It was then that he leaned down and embraced your lips. It was electrifying; your hand rose and rested on his cheeks, caressing his soft facial hair. He tugged you closer to him, leaving very little room between your bodies. You wished the moment would last forever but he pulled away, leaving his arms on your shoulders.

"I love you, (y/n)," his face had turned a deep shade of red;" I just did not know how to say it."

"I do," you placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "I love you too, Thor."

~Epilogue~

"Thor?" You asked as you were walking down Central Park, wrapping yourself around his arm.

"Yes, Lady (y/n)?" He looked down at you, grinning the whole time.

"I noticed you wandering around the office, asking everybody questions before you starting sending me those paper airplanes," you placed a loose (h/c) lock behind your ear, "What were you asking about?"

"I was making sure you liked me." He gave your cheek a light kiss and beamed from ear to ear.

"Well now we know," you cuddled up to him.

"And so does the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D."

You both turned around to find Tony, snapping pictures with his phone and laughing like a lunatic. He wiped a tear from his eye before running for his life from an angry demi-god and his very pissed off girlfriend.


	7. Loki's ending

Surprise Loki ending:

You saw the familiar sleek figure that everyone had warned you about; the man who had practically destroy the majority of New York City just one year earlier, the man who almost brought the world to its knees to start a new world order, and to rule it with an iron fist.

It was none other Loki, god of mischief.

You've only seen him a few times but you were immediately hypnotized by his slender form, slick black hair, a wicked smile, and those icy blue eyes that sent shivers down your spine. You knew it was wrong to harbor a crush on a man like this, you really did. Yet he was still considered a threat and it was your job to protect this country, so you took your pepper spray out of your purse and aimed it at the young prince. You didn't want to hurt him, you couldn't even if you tried, but you wouldn't risk it.

"What do you want?" You were surprised; he looked relatively calm in spite of the spray can in his face. He raised an eyebrow at you.

"This there really a need for that?" he put his hands up, as to show he had no weapons to attack you, "I'm here on good terms."

"What terms?" You weren't taking any chances despite your feelings for him.

"You," he pointed a finger in your direction, still having his hands in the air, "if you didn't figure that out already."

"So it was you?!" A flood of emotions rushed into you head: Shock, confusion, denial, awe, but mostly suspicion.

"Who else?" He flashed you his signature devious smile, which make you apprehensive.

"This is a trick, isn't it?" You were told he was crafty, lowering people's defenses and using them to his advantage. Was he playing with you? Using you to get S.H.I.E.L.D. information? You shook off the questions and raised your guard as he took a couple steps towards you.

"I promise you it's not a trick." Your (e/c) orbs searched his nice blue ones, looking for some hint to call his bluff but you failed to find any.

"How can I be sure?" You let your arms down, taking the risk to let him justify himself.

"Like this."

He placed his fingers underneath your chin and raised it slowly, closing the gap between him and you. Your (e/c) eyes fluttered shut as you melted under that light and tender kiss. A shade of pink dusted your cheeks as the kiss deepened. After what seemed like forever, Loki parted ways and placed his soft hands around trembling ones, letting go of the pepper spray in your hands. You looked up at Loki, his face beaming in delight. Your blush now turned into an intense red.

"Are you sure now, (y/n)?" You gave him a weak smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"I always was."

~Epilogue~

The two of you were walking along an empty street, chatting away when he stopped and turned to you.

"(y/n), can you hold out your hand?"

You were puzzled by the strange request buy you nodded and held out your hand; waiting for whatever you figured Loki was giving you. He swirled his hand, forming a glowing, blue cloud. The cloud then settled on the shape of . . . a paper plane. When he finished, he handed you the fragile figure. You were amazed, studying every detail of it; it's warm, smooth texture, its creamy white coloring, and even the smell of ink. It was beautiful. How could a man who destroyed so much create something so precious?

"So that's how you did that." You placed a hand on your cheek, marveling at the gift. He reached and placed a few stray (y/n) hairs behind your ear.

"You should read it," he whispered.

You opened the delicate folds and read the message inside. Smitten by its simple words, you cupped his cheek and a laid gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you too."


	8. Coulson's ending

Surprise Coulson ending:

"A-agent Coulson?"

You couldn't believe it. Why, out of everybody you could've run into, did it have to be Coulson? When you first started working for SHIELD, he was there to show you. You became close friends with him, possibly even the best of friends. You both of you shared similar interests like history, antiques, and the Avenger known as Captain America. But your friendship soon became a crush. You really wanted to tell him you love him yet you didn't want to ruin that friendship like that. So you kept your feelings bottled up, festering inside you like a disease. But here he was, with you, alone. Maybe, just maybe, you could tell him about your feeli-

"You can call me Phil, (y/n)." He interrupted you mid-thought.

"Sorry," you muttered as you scratched the back of your head, messing up your (h/c) hair in the process.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I was told to meet my date here." Your cheeks flushed at the thought of meaning your mystery writer.

"Me too, actually."

The both of you looked around to see if anyone else was here but found no one; it was just him, you, and the floorboards. Your heart began to pound faster. You both evaded each other's eye contact, trying to avoid the obvious. It felt like forever when Phil coughed unconvincingly, signaling you to speak.

"So I guess you're my date?"

"I guess I am," he stated as a light shade of pink dusted his cheeks. "Is something wrong?" He looked at you with those soft, grey eyes, concerning that he did something wrong.

"No, not at all," you lied. Did someone set you up with him? Was it obvious that you liked him? Did he know? No, he couldn't have. Could he? Phil placed a hand on your shoulder and began to apologize.

"I'm sorry if I disappointed yo-"

You cut him off from his apology with a sweet, tender kiss. His body tensed up at the sudden embrace but then he relaxed, moving his hand from your shoulder to cup your face. You squeaked when you felt his other hand move down to the small of your back. A smirk grew on his face as you soon parted, your lips tingling from the sensation.

"Not at all," Feeling confident from your new found bravery; you decided to take the chance, "In fact, I was hoping it was you."

"Really?" He raised his eyebrow at your confession.

"Of course," you said, "I love you, Phil." He gently grabbed your hand and rested his forehead against yours.

"I love you too, (y/n)."

~Epilogue~

The two of you were chatting away, holding hands and relieving the fact that you both had a crush on the other but were scared to destroy a great friendship and shun the other person away. You laughed at all the attempts he tried to get your attentions and he did too at all yours. A thought suddenly popped into his head.

"So, who do you think set us up?"

"I have no idea," you answered. You really didn't care who set you up but bless their heart that they did so.

It was then when you felt a vibration coming from your purse. You dug in to find it was your cellphone. You sighed and looked to see who and what it was. It was a text from an unknown number. You turned to Phil to see he also had his cellphone out with a text as well. You both compared your text which had the same message:

Hope you're having a great date

S. R.

"S. R.?" you questioned. Then it hit you both like a shot to the head.

"Steve Rogers?!"


	9. Bucky's ending

Bucky ending:

The hand on your shoulder was cold, firm, and . . . metal? If it was metal, that would mean it would be Bucky, also known as the Winter Soldier. You were doing some menial paperwork about when Steve first took him around S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. He brought Bucky to your floor and introduced you all to his long-lost friend.

"Bucky, meet the second floor staff. They mostly do field reports and other paperwork."

You stood up and waved at the former H.Y.D.R.A. agent. Then it happened; there was a spark when your (e/c) eyes met his icy blue ones. They seemed worn, old, and broken but they soften as they locked on to you: you felt like you could swim in those orbs. After the moment, you tried to learn everything about him, either from the staff or Steve himself. It was during your research that your feelings for him grew in a crush. He's a bit hesitant and weary of most everyone but when he strolled around the building, he seems really nice and curious about everything since his "lost" years. But now it was the present and it was just you and him. You turned your attention to him.

"Oh Bucky, how are you?"

"Doing well," he answered, "and yourself?"

"I'm a bit nervous actually," you brushed a few (h/c) locks back into place, "I'm supposed to meet someone here." You looked around to see if anyone else had showed up. The eerie sound of grasshoppers and the pitch darkness was your only reply. You faced Bucky once again.

"Well then," he finally broke the silence, "It looks like you found him."

"Wait, It's you?!"

You question was met with a quick nod. You were in shock; you couldn't even think as rush of emotions flooded your mind. How could it be him? He barely knew you! But you knew a lot about him. What if he found out? Damn it! Your one chance to tell him how you feel and you blew it! He's probably here to tell you to keep away from him. You began to apologize.

"I'm s-sorry but I w-was just curious," you stuttered over your own words. He looked somewhat confused, his eyebrow in a slight furrow.

"Curious about what?"

"You," you admitted defeat and started to confess to your crush, "I hope I'm not too forward, it's just that I like-"

Before you could say more, he sealed your lips with his. It was a bit of a forceful kiss; it was rough and you weren't use to the sensation. He sensed your unease and placed his metal hand your cheek, trying to relax you by caressing your soft skin. The cold metal felt nice on your burning blush which caused you finally relax and be taken by the kiss. You ended the sweet embrace, more confused than when this strange journey began.

"No, you're not," he grinned as kept brushing your face with his hand.

"Then can I be a little more forward?" Feeling braver, you took a step forward.

"Go ahead."

When he gave you permission, you stood on your tip-toes and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, Bucky." He leaned and rested his forehead on yours, his hands dropping to your side and entangling in yours.

"I love you too, (y/n)."

~Epilogue~

The two of you were walking towards the Avenger's Tower when you began to wonder how Bucky knew about your crush on him. You turned to face him and asked him about your supposed private information.

"How'd you figured it out?"

"That you liked me?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Yep."

"Steve told me when you were asking about me." Another rush of blush dusted your cheeks.

"Was it that obvious?" you muttered, trying to prevent your voice from becoming a squeaking mess.

"Pretty much," he stated bluntly. You were now making a mental note never to ask Steve about anything ever again.

"Did Steve suggest the paper planes too?"

"No, that was Natasha's idea."

"Oh so you're taking advice from an assassin?" you said sarcastically.

"Aren't you dating one?" he retorted.

You shot him a mean look before you started to giggle and clutched on to his arm, burying yourself in his warmth.

"I guess I am now."


	10. Pietro's ending

**Pietro ending:**

Nothing. That was strange; you could've sworn that you felt something behind you. Just as you were about to shrug it off and look again for your mysterious date, a bright, white light flashed before your eyes. The blinding light caused you to lose your footing and fall hard on the concrete below.

"Owwww!" You groaned, getting up and rubbing your sore backside. It was then that you noticed the laughing figure before you; the sleek build topped by a bundle of bleached curls was a dead giveaway to his identity. It was Pietro Maximoff, or Quicksilver as you knew him.

"You should have seen the look on your face," Pietro somehow muttered throughout his laughing spell. He was always doing this to people, either the other avengers or an unsuspecting S.H.I.E.L.D. agent like yourself. It was quite embarrassing to see him since he was your biggest crush; his upbeat personality, his casual attitude, and his laidback style just sent your heart a flutter whenever you saw him.

"Ha ha, very funny Pietro," you joked, trying to brush off some dirt that landed on your dress but the stain wouldn't come off. He was wiping a tear away from the corner from his eye when he spotted your ruined attire.

"Sorry about the dress," he looked away, trying his best to look as innocent as possible. You shrugged and looked around, knowing that your romantic poet probable chickened out.

"It's ok, I don't think my date gonna appear anyway . . ."

"What do you mean? I made it on time."

"The-en that m-means t-the paper planes-" Your eyes widen as you tried to string together the words.

"Were all me," he confessed as he began to rustle your (h/c) locks into a mess.

"Really, it was all you?" You raised your eyebrow, doubting that he could have masterminded everything.

"Well, Wanda did help out a little," he mumbled, "but it's not surprising that you didn't suspect me."

"Well, how was I supposed to it was you, speedy?" You attempted to bat him away but failed horribly as Pietro trapped in his arms with no possible way of escape.

"Like this?"

He leaned in, closer and closer until he gently pressed his lips against yours and you absolutely melted into it. He tasted sweet and warm; his unshaven whiskers tickled as they rubbed against your soft, delicate skin, making you giggle in delight. You soon parted, still feeling the tingling on your lips.

"Exactly like that," you mumbled, cuddling into his chest as he held you tight.

"I love you, (y/n)."

"Love you too, Pietro."

~Epilogue~

"It's about time they hooked up," Clint muttered into his cell phone as he looked onward to the romantic scene across the street.

"Relax Clint; they just needed a little push," The person on the other line, Wanda, gave a slight chuckle at the archer's irritation but greatly satisfied that her last paper plane got the two lovebirds together, "And beside, Pietro was just he-" The message was soon cut off as the phone was snatched from Clint's hands, Pietro hanging up on the other caller.

"So Clint, what should we do with you?" You asked, your arms crossed and tapping your heel as the two of you glared him down.

"Give me my phone back and let me go?" He raised his hands up, trying to look more sympathetic. You looked over to Pietro, watching the gears turning in his mind until he came up with an answer.

"I don't think so," he smirked, putting the phone away in his pocket, "I'll give you to the count of ten." Not a second later, Clint made a mad dash towards Stark Tower, not wanting to know what would happen after ten seconds. As you watched the birdbrain run away, you leaned over to your date and locked your hand with his.

"Are you gonna run after him?"

"No because we still have a date to go to, remember?" He smirked, placing a simple kiss on your temple.

"Well, then lead the way." With this, he held you hand tight and began to run, happy to take you along for the ride.


End file.
